


Trying to think of a title but can't think of one that is not too cliche

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I haven't posted in a while...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trying to think of a title but can't think of one that is not too cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while...

Catriona looked down at her hand in Alfred's, at her chipped red nail polish next to his nails devoid of color. She smiled shyly and squeezed his hand gently. He squeezed back.


End file.
